


Eyes Of Red: Out of the Underground

by EyesOfRed



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Chara isn't evil incarnate or an antagonist, Gen, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", frisk has nightmares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 20:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10929849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOfRed/pseuds/EyesOfRed
Summary: Five years of peace.Five years of silence.Five years of freedom from A.D.A.M.A.D.A.M. (Automotonous Determination Accessing Mainframe); that is the name of the Undertale game we play. By it's ability to control the fallen human's SOUL we, the 'player', are able to explore the Underground. Through this machine we are able to interact with the lovable monsters of the Underground, be their friends, help them with their insecurities, show them Mercy and love, and even free them all.At least; that was A.D.A.M's original purpose.But the player, bored with the Pacifist Ending, decided they wanted to 'play' again. And this time they'd try a different route. So- despite the warnings- they preformed a TRUE RESET. Who cared? It was just a game.They were wrong.The player's actions left Frisk, Chara, Sans, and even Flowey, with terrifying memories of what A.D.A.M. was truly capable of. But an unprecedented glitch during the Genocide ending, tore the timeline (and everyone in it) from the player's clutches and gave everyone a stable happy ending. Freedom was finally theirs. They no longer had to fear a RESET tearing everything away. Their life was finally their own.Or so they thought.





	Eyes Of Red: Out of the Underground

     Shadows waxed and waned in the mottled light of the crescent moon, giving the normally cheery room an ominous curtain of shadow. Dust twinkled in the pale light, a thousand tiny eyes flashing in nightfall’s quiet. A creak shuddered along the oaken floorboards as the child shifted underneath the covers of the sleek racecar bed. Blue checkers flashed as the boy continued to flail underneath the nightmares merciless grip, his body unconsciously attempting to beat the vile visions back. But try as he might, he could not vanquish it’s malevolent hold.

 

     The shadowy shackles tightened with Frisk’s every move, gouging deeper and deeper into the soft flesh of his wrists, eagerly lapping up the blood that gushed from the tears. He grimaced, his eyes swimming with pain, but continued his desperate struggle despite the deep lacerations. Suddenly a chill slithered up his spine; announcing their arrival. He fell limp in the cuffs, the very thing he’d been so desperately trying to escape had arrived.

     A bizarre mixture of mechanical whirring coupled with artificial giggling seeped through the infinite gloom. “Name the fallen human.” whispered a faint voice. Despite the fragile faintness of the voice it reverberated around the thick ebony shadows with the fever-pitch of a lunatic. “Char-” the same fragile voice answered, but abruptly halted before it could complete name. A breath of silence encapsulated the tar-like cell as a tiny processing whir trickled from all around. “Char-Char-Char-Char-Char-Char-!” wailed a cacophony of mechanical vocal snippets, growing in both speed and pitch with every iteration. They continued roar as the name grew faster and higher; the nightmares’ helpless victim squirming under the deafening chanting. Without warning the riotous static was overpowered by a deep omnipresent roar, “A.D.A.M.!” Thunder crackled as a blinding crimson flash flared outwards in every direction.Frisk blinked rapidly, clearing the bloody stars that twinkled in his vision; instantly the hellish light abated. Even as the florescent bulbs popped in and out of existence, he could see it standing there.

     Standing on the stormy shadows of the floor was woe given form, the mechanical monstrosity known as A.D.A.M.

     It’s sickeningly simplistic face gleamed in it’s new shadowy host. A bloody smile curved into a wide ‘U’, framing the burning ovals that represented its’ eyes. In truth, A.D.A.M.’s true form wasn’t remotely human, but it was designed to think itself one; so there it stood, a sick and twisted reproduction of the human figure. Sickening bubbles swelled and burst as its’ head twisted to the left, tarry shadows oozing down down the glistening obsidian body A.D.A.M.’s consciousness now inhabited.

     Everything tilted in unison with turning of it’s foul head, the nightmare plane becoming slightly askew. Frisk felt nausea sweep through his body as the world slid in unison with A.D.A.M’s movements. Tendrils of fear slowly took root within his chest as A.D.A.M lifted it’s stiff glossy hand and unfurled it’s crude obsidian fingers. His eyes widened in terror as the familiar pulse of magic coursed through the air; every hair on his body raising as the foreign magic gouged into his flesh.

     Desperately he fought against the viscous tendrils of sorcery that permeated his flesh, but Frisk could feel it. A human beings’ will was no match for the calculating persistence of a machine such as A.D.A.M. Gruellingly the magic sunk deeper and deeper into the boy's body, systematically  searching for what the child tried to barricade it from. Iron clad will-- or even diamond clad-- was no quarrel for the manufactured precision and ruthlessness of the terrible technology.Despite Frisks’ best efforts; A.D.A.M. forced it out of him. Red, vibrant light pooled in front of the child's chest, illuminating his face in ominous, foreboding shadows. It materialized before of his thin-weave summer pajama shirt; responding to the sadistic calculations of the machine. Roots of fear gnarled throughout Frisk’s body as he watched A.D.A.M.’s simplistic face tinge with delight; it had exposed what it required. Shimmering, it hovered before the boy, it’s viscous heart shape accentuated in the dank shadows.

     Frisk’s SOUL had torn out of hiding and now floated defenseless; ripe for reacquisition.  

     A sickening crack churned around the cell as a cavernous hole opened in the middle of A.D.A.M.’s chest. Snake-like filaments slithered within the massive inverse-dome, whirring in the androids interpretation of excitement. Groaning, A.D.A.M.’s neck snapped back into place, sending a fresh wave of ooze trickling down it’s rough shoulders. The oval eyes burned with inclination; their form wavering slightly as they stared at the SOUL. A.D.A.M.s’ stolen SOUL.

     Frisk gasped, jarred by the sheer speed the wall of shadows he was shackled to slid forward. In the fractured second it would take to blink, the world had contorted to A.D.A.M.s’ will and changed it’s very structure to fit its’ creators’ desire. The stiff, crudely composed obsidian body loomed above Frisk, mere inches from his face.

     The strange giggling chant oozed from the contorted darkness, vocalizing A.D.A.M.’s emotional status. Panning down jerkily, A.D.A.M. lowered it’s head and leered at it’s captured thief, the horrid ambience grew to a forte as A.D.A.M. grew giddy with excitement. Filaments flailed inside it’s chest cavity, begging for the SOUL.

     And A.D.A.M. wasn’t one to deny them.

     But as it reached out to tear the SOUL from the child’s body; it froze in place. The android tore it’s burning visual receptors from it’s target and instead locked onto the boy. It was-- displeased-- with what it saw.

     Frisk’s body trembled like a leaf in a hurricane with the miniscule distance between the obsidian fingers and his SOUL; terror blossoming in his very being. But despite the deep set roots of fear that caressed his body in it’s chilling veil, he held his head high. Eyes burning with defiance and his face a picture of a final stand, he glared at the foul automaton, refusing to back down. A.D.A.M. stared at the boy, it’s faint cherry red pupils focussing on his reaction. Flickering out, A.D.A.M.’s face vanished for a moment, masking it’s emotions-- or so it thought. Frisk smiled, snarling, it could hide it’s face all it wanted; but he knew A.D.A.M. was perturbed  with his defiance. Dead silence had fallen the moment A.D.A.M. had focussed on Frisk’s expression; a clear indicator it wasn’t pleased with his lack of despair. But Frisk’s cynical victory was cut short when vast amounts of ebony shadows torrented down from A.D.A.M.’s face. In the faint glow of his SOUL, Frisk could see A.D.A.M.’s new expression.

     He couldn’t bring himself to grace it with a description.

     Hellish fury swirling on it’s face, A.D.A.M. straightened up and placed it’s hands by parallel to it’s body. There was no point in retrieving the SOUL if the child was still foolishly valiant against it’s master. _So,_ A.D.A.M. concluded, _he would just have to learn what happened to those who disobeyed._

     Tendrils of gloom rose in unison with A.D.A.M.’s arms, forming feathered wings of ebony shadows. A.D.A.M.’s vile mechanical magic poured through the wings and into surrounding darkness, spurning the shadows to satanic life. Arms of liquid night reached out of the floor, swaying in a non-existent wind like hellish grass. Crimson tears rained down from the sky, drenching the victim and the gnarled grass in a bloody baptism; but not the God, no, this was it’s world and it didn’t need to be christened by it’s creation. A.D.A.M.’s sorcery gouged into the wall’s and drew on the captive child’s fears for inspiration. Faces of friends swam in black walls, figures of family stepped out to stand beside the omnipresent obsidian. Their hollow eyes stared into Frisk’s, pleading with him to stop resisting, to return to them, to return to A.D.A.M. But Frisk refused, his face twitching with emotion as his defiance wavered-- nearly slain. A.D.A.M. giggled sadistically, morphing it’s wings into feathered knives composed of oily nightmares; it was time for one last display to shatter the boy’s Determination. The ebony wings unfurled behind the hollow figures, forming a malevolent canopy. Then-- without the slightest sound-- the feathered blades fell upon the spurned shadows. Voices gurgled, ligaments snapped, bones crackled like broken china, and flesh fell limply against the ground.

     A.D.A.M. sighed in glee; nothing was more serene than screams of slaughtered slaves.

     Tears slid down Frisk’s face as he watched everyone he knew get cut to ribbons by the wings of the mechanical fallen angel. He knew what was before him wasn’t real, that everything he saw was merely a fabrication; but he couldn’t stop sobbing. Because although what he saw before him was fake, what A.D.A.M. had done wasn’t. Last time the malevolent machine had control of Frisk’s SOUL; it had slaughtered his friends and family using his own body. The bloody dust that covered his body five years ago; if A.D.A.M. gained control again…

     It would surely recreate the gory desert of dust once more.

     But it wouldn’t get the chance. In it’s infuriation with Frisk’s defiance A.D.A.M. had drawn vast quantities of magic to perform it’s dastardly display. That power had to be removed from somewhere in the nightmare plane, and that somewhere would be it’s undoing. Or more specifically--

     That someone.

     With earth-shattering force, the blood-red blade glided through A.D.A.M.’s hard obsidian body with the ease of pressurized water through living flesh. Faintly A.D.A.M.’s face flashed with dismay and fury; but the furious onslaught of attacks reduced the two severed halves of the monstrosity to mere dust. Shadows squealed like metal grating against metal as suddenly their sustaining power vanished. Horrid mangled hands flailed as the nightmare plane destabilized and shimmered out of existence. One final curse was uttered by the dwindling darkness, it’s waning wrath directed at the other inhabitant of the child’s mind. The one factor A.D.A.M. hadn’t accounted for.

     The ghost child, Chara.

 

     “Worthless machine.” Chara scoffed as he and Frisk were reluctantly released from the night terrors hold. He stood--hovering an inch above the ground-- beside Frisk as the moonlight shimmered through his translucent form. “You ok?” he asked as Frisk groaned and sat up in the flashy bed.

     Frisk rubbed his sore, sleep-deprived, eyes and murmured, “Could be better.” He paused putting his hands on the crumpled covers. “Hey, where’s Papyrus and Sans?” He looked around the shadow veiled room, searching for the familiar forms of his friends.

     “They went out; that annoying dog decided to make off with Papyrus’ cell phone.” Frisk smirked as Chara said this, imagining the two skeletons chasing the frisky little ball of white fluff down the well-lit streets of the city. _That dog sure makes things interesting._ Sighing Frisk scanned the familiar objects of the room; glad that he was able to see them again-- still worried that one day, A.D.A.M. would take it all away. This was the ninth time this year A.D.A.M. had invaded his dreams and attempted to reclaim his SOUL, and with each invasion it got more and more aggressive. Even after five years of peace and freedom from the control of the apocalyptic android; Frisk still wasn’t safe from it. _Heh,_ he thought apathetically, _I still can’t believe that after five years it’s returned to wreak havoc on everyone I know and love… I had hoped we were finally free from that thing._

     “As if!” Chara said angrily, reading Frisk’s thoughts, "Face it Frisk; we were created to be pieces in somebody elses sadistic game! ...A.D.A.M.’s just trying to fulfill it’s purpose and correct the glitch that gave us our freedom.” A sigh pulsed through his shimmering body as sat on the edge of the crumpled covers and crossed his arms across his chest. Shaking his head, he peered at Frisk from beneath the thick bangs of his straight reddish-brown hair. Frisk stared blankly out the window-- their mind on other things-- watching the clouds that pooled around the crescent moon. Silence crawled into the room broken only by his rhythmic breathing and the ticking of a clock. Chara opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the loud obnoxious ring of Frisk’s cellphone.

     “Oh,” Frisk said as he pulled the sleek yellow and red checkered phone out of the pocket of his sky blue pajama pants. “Hi Papyrus, you got your phone back I see.” An audible “Nyeh heh heh!” could be heard from the speaker as Papyrus bragged about how the dog was no match for his speed and that he chased that meddling canine in a way that would make Undyne proud. “I see.” Frisk said with a genuine smile on his face as he listened to the skeleton’s antics. “So are you guys comin-- oh, so Sans is nowhere in sight? Don’t worry I’m sure-- Hm? Oh, you don’t know where you are? Haha, don’t tell me ‘The Great Papyrus’ can’t find his way around. ...So you chased the dog further into the city then I’ve introduced you to, that could be a problem.” Frisk paused as he adjusted an app on his phone that would allow him to pinpoint his friend’s location. _Who boy, he’s pretty far from here. And he’s WAY too close to AMHDS’ headquarters for comfort._ Frisk sighed deeply; it didn’t seem like sleep would be an option tonight. “Okay Papyrus, wait where you are with your phone on and I’ll come by and get you, ok?” A muffled response could be heard through Frisk’s deep auburn hair as the skeleton agreed. “K, I’ll be there soon, just wait for me underneath the nearest streetlight. Hmm?” Frisk muttered as Papyrus asked him something. Frisk smiled and responded, “ Don’t worry if I see your brother I’ll bring him with me; alright see you soon.”

     ‘Click’ chimed the advanced phone as both caller and callee hung up in unison.

     Chara sat on the bed as Frisk clambered out and reached into the backpack strown on the carpeted floor and grabbed his extra set of clothes. As Frisk got dressed Chara watched him, his shimmering red eyes clouded with contemplation. _Should I inform him,_ Chara wondered to himself, _no. No. He’s got enough on his plate right now, he doesn’t need to know about what happened._ Closing his eyes, Chara vaporized his form and slipped into unconsciousness; a feeling of dread draping over his entire ghostly form.

     What had happened to the machine known as A.D.A.M. perturbed him. Unlike what Frisk thought, the apocalyptic assault on A.D.A.M. wouldn’t stall the machine for a little bit; no. It had been completely obliterated by the onslaught, rendered irreparable by the crimson blades. He was happy that they were finally free from the maniacal machine, but he wasn’t ecstatic as he surely should be. How could he be?

     He wasn’t the one who had destroyed it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter in one of my many planned story arches. Self-evidently, this particular story takes place after the monsters have gone to the surface and have made peace with the humans, it will focus around the events that occur afterwards.   
> Another story I plan on writing takes place during the human's adventures in the Underground while they're under the influence of A.D.A.M. That story will be my own interpretation of the events of Undertale and will span all three routes; describing how the players actions affect Frisk and Chara, as well as the other characters. (I am a firm believer of the narrator Chara theory, thus Chara will be a main character in that story.)  
> Finally the last story- or maybe the first; I'm unsure which one I'll be tackling first- will revolve around those lovable skeletons and their connection with the mysterious Dr. Gaster. This one will be full of speculation, theories, and personal head cannons; so be forewarned. But don't worry, I can assure you my ideas and theories about Gaster are unique and a far cry from the mainstream. So at the very least I'm sure you'll find it interesting to get an original take on the Gaster mater.
> 
> There are few other things I'll be doing as well, but for now those three stories are the most prominent things on my agenda, so be prepared. I'll be sure to add more chapters to this story, as well as beginning the others in the near future. You'll be seeing some new additions to my AU very soon; so I hope you continue to support me and stick with me. I can't thank you enough for taking time out of your day to read my first ever Fanfic and then look over me little blurb of notes afterwards.   
> Thank you for considering my writing worthwhile.


End file.
